


Time After Time

by DreamNotePrincess



Series: A Voice in Time AU [1]
Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: A Voice in Time AU, AHIT AU, Crossover, Gen, Multi, Other, Pokemon Crossover, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamNotePrincess/pseuds/DreamNotePrincess
Summary: Harriet or Hattie as her friends call her is a young girl who just moved to Ecruteak City as her father, Lucas is now the new gym leader. One day Hattie hears someone calling for her in the forest and she goes to investigate. When she does she runs into the mythical Pokemon, Celebi. Celebi takes her to the past where she’s able to see her father’s life as a kid and learn everything about him as well as her mother, Vanessa.
Relationships: Hat Kid & Snatcher (A Hat in Time), Snatcher & Queen Vanessa (A Hat in Time)
Series: A Voice in Time AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821364
Kudos: 20





	1. The Journey Starts Today

**Author's Note:**

> So I created my own A Hat in Time AU where I took my favorite game, Pokemon and AHIT together and created a Voice in Time!
> 
> So a small summery of this AU takes place in Johto 10 years after the events of the game (any Johto game) and it focuses on Hat Kid, or Hattie’s adventures in Johto as well as the voice of the forest, Celebi. I have info of my AU over on my A Hat in Time tumblr blog; A Hat in Time Storybook. So if your interested to learn more or have questions feel free to share.
> 
> I plan this story to be in parts with this one here being the first of many stories for this AU. This part of the story takes place before the events of the “main game” of this AU. Yes I said “main game” this story is basically stuff that happens before the events of the supposed “game”story. 
> 
> Yes I know I’m using “main game” or “game” in quotes. Basically this AU has a Game-verse, which is stuff game play related if this AU was a potential video game and Story-verse which is the one your reading right now.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

It was a nice warm summer day in Johto. Pidgey’s were flying, most going to their nest for some needed rest after flying around the region on this hot day. As such a small pink and blue humanoid Pokemon called Hattrem was flying around looking like she was trying to hide from someone. The pink Pokemon looked left and right before hiding behind a tree. 

“Hata.” The Hattrem sighed finally getting away with what or who was chasing her.

SNAP

Hattrem gasped and went looking around to where the noise was. The psychic-type Pokemon looked around wondering where the noise was coming from. She floated back scared at who was coming for her. However, the little Pokemon should be scared of a dark black figure right behind her. The figure reached at the Pokemon and went in for a hug.

“GOTCHA!” The young girl shouted hugging her Pokemon tight. “Found you Hattrem!” The girl and her Pokemon laughed as the hunt was none other then an innocent game of Hide and Seek. Hattrem shared a laugh seeing her trainer and best friend Hattie found her in their game of hide and seek. “And that’s one more win for me!”

“Hata! Hat!” Hattrem shouted. Hattie laughed seeing she finally beat Hattrem’s record in Hide and Seek by one point. 

“Alright. Alright.” Hattie repeated. “We’ll play one more round.” Hattrem smiled and cheered that her trainer would play one more round of Hide and Seek with her. Hattrem then counted and Hattie ran hiding in the bushes. Once Hattrem counted to ten she set off to look for her trainer.

Hattrem closed her eyes and sensed her trainer’s emotions. Hattrem are known to sense a human’s emotions from a mile away, and her trainer’s emotions is laughter thanks to the hiding place she found. Hattrem was led to some bushes and soon uses Confusion on it to lift her trainer from the bushes.

Hattie laughed seeing how she was lifted up from the bushes thanks to her Pokemon. “Real funny Hattrem!” She replied giving a smirk.

“Hata! Hata!” Hattrem replied crossing her arms. Hattrem let go of her Confusion and put Hattie down. The trainer smiled and gave her Pokemon a pet. The two thought now was enough Hide and Seek for today and decided to head back home to their new house.

At Ecruteak City, a man named Lucas was grabbing the last set of boxes from the van and putting them inside the house. He struggled with the last few boxes as one of them was pretty heavy. Slowly Lucas put the boxes down and slid down to the floor tired that he was the one unpacking and grabbing boxes and his daughter wasn’t helping.

Speaking of his daughter, she should of been back home by now. Lucas heard familiar laughter and soon a familiar figure came by and gave him a hug. “Hey dad!” Hattie beamed. 

Lucas laughed and hugged his daughter back, ruffling his daughter’s hair. “Hi my princess! How was exploring?” He asked.

“Great! Hattrem and I played some Hide and Seek, and its a tie again!” Hattie explained. Lucas chuckled hearing his daughter was enjoying their new home. “Then we went exploring and saw many kinds of bug-type Pokemon! I even saw a Stantler!” She explained. 

“That sounded like fun!” Lucas commented on his daughter’s adventure. He then turned towards his daughter’s Pokemon. “Have you been keeping her safe Hattrem?” He asked.

“Hat! Hata!” Hattrem replied.

Hattie nodded. “Hattrem said she’s always been doing that.” She translated for her Pokemon.

“Well before you two go on more adventures think you can help me unpack?” Lucas asked. Hattie and Hattrem looked at each other and sighed knowing playtime had to be on pause. Hattie sighed and grabbed a box before her father led her upstairs to her new room.

Lucas turned on the light and Hattie gasped at the sight of her room. It was a big room, enough to put two beds in. There was not much was in the room since, well they just moved in. “I’ll grab your bed once I finish with the living room, in the meantime set up and create your room.” Lucas explained leaving his daughter and her Pokemon alone.

Hattie and Hattrem looked at each other with a wide smile and was ready to unpack and set up their new room together. Hattie put posters of cute and psychic type Pokemon on her walls, she laid out her blankets and pillows for her bed as well as the makeshift bed for her Hattrem, and finally she laid out some books to where her desk and shelves would be. 

“Hatta! Hatta!” Hattrem beamed pulling out a purple and yellow top hat. 

Hattie took the hat from her Pokemon and smiled putting it on her head. “I was wondering which box had my lucky hat.” Hattie commented.

“Done!” Hattie beamed giving her Pokemon an high five. Soon they heard Luke’s struggles with the new bed for his daughter. Hattie turned and saw her father struggling to bring his daughter’s bed set to her room. Hattie looked at her Hattrem giving her a smile before running to her parent’s new room.

Hattie ran to her dad’s bag where his Pokeballs was and released two Pokemon, a Trevenant and Gourgeist. “Alright dad needs help with packing! Let’s help!” Hattie commanded. The Pokemon nodded and went over to their trainer helping him carry his daughter’s bed to her room.

Hattie soon followed carrying her father’s stuff to his room as well as helping her father’s Gourgeist bring in her shelf and desk over. With all the help the father and daughter’s Pokemon gave them the important heavy stuff were finally upstairs.

“Thanks my princess.” Lucas sighed. Hattie smiled and looked up at her father’s Pokemon and her Hattrem. The Pokemon smiled back glad they were able to help. “Alright since I’ll be setting up your bed, desk and shelf you and Hattrem can go out to play.” Hattie smiled. “But be back for dinner!”

Hattie squealed and hugged her dad and soon she ran outside in a flash with her Hattrem following behind her. The two then left Ecruteak City and ran off to Route 37 to play before dinner. They ran around and looked at all the Johto Pokemon around them some they never seen before back in their old home. As they walked Hattie saw a family of Stantler grazing in the grass.

“Check it out Hattrem, Stantler!” Hattie beamed. Hattrem looked impressed as she never seen a Pokemon like that before. Hattie decided too grab her camera she kept in her pocket and took a quick photo of the Big Horn Pokemon. She looked at her shots and smiled seeing they were perfect.

Suddenly, Hattie heard a young boy shout.

“Rattata use Bite!” The kid shouted. 

This caught her attention as she ran to where the battle was taking place. There she saw a youngster trainer battling a young girl with blonde hair tied into loose two pigtails and wore a dark red hoodie. The youngster was using a Rattata and the girl was using a Meowth, which missed the bite attack.

“Meowth, use Scratch!” The young girl commanded. Meowth then ran over to the Rattata and gave it one swipe causing it to fall, but quickly got back up.

The youngster glared at the young girl. “Rattata, Quick Attack!” He commanded. Rattata ran towards the Meowth and gave it a tackle, but Meowth held its ground.

With a smirk on her face, the young girl was able to give the finishing blow. “Alright Meowth, let’s finish this with Bite!” The girl commanded. Meowth then growled and bit onto Rattata and with that it fainted.

“Oh no Rattata!” The trainer yelled. Mu cheered as her Meowth ran over to her as her trainer gave it a hug. The trainer put his Rattata back into its Pokeball and sighed that he lost the match. 

The young girl walked up to the boy with her Meowth next to her and asked, “That was a great match kid! Your Rattata is amazing.” She commented.

The youngster trainer looked at his Pokeball and gave a small smile. “You think so?” He asked. The young girl nodded. The trainer gave a small smile and looked up at the young girl. “Thank you so much. Next time we meet I want a re-match!” 

The young girl smiled. “Deal! Just to let you know I won’t go easy next time!” She promised. The youngster nodded and ran off. 

Throughout the battle, Hattie and Hattrem watched the battle from the distance and enjoyed every moment of it. “Hey you!” The girl called out towards Hattie and Hattrem. “What did you think of our match? Wasn’t it amazing!” She asked, yelling at them.

“You and your Meowth are amazing!” Hattie shouted back.

“You don’t need to shout! You can come here and talk you know!” The girl shouted back. Hattie chuckled in embarrassment as she walked on over to the young girl and her Meowth. When the two stood face to face, the red hooded girl looked at Hattie up and down not ever seeing this girl once in her life.

“Your new in Johto are you?” The girl asked. Hattie nodded. “What’s your name newbie?” 

“Harriet Prince! But everyone calls me Hattie.” Hattie introduced. “This here is my best pal Hattrem.” Hattrem nodded and introduced herself. 

The girl smiled giving a light giggle. “I’m Mu and this is my Meowth.” Mu introduced. Meowth gave a pur as it sat up smiling proudly.

Hattie smiled. “Nice too meet you.” Soon the two girls started talking under a tree as their Pokemon played around. Hattie was excited to have made a new friend and on her first day.

“Wait your from Galar?!” Mu yelled, shocked.

Hattie nodded. “Yep we lived there for a couple of years due to some evil team called Team Rocket taking over, and my dad wanted me and my mom to be safe.” Hattie explained. 

“So why didn’t you move back after Team Rocket’s 2nd defeat?” Mu asked.

Hattie shrugged. She didn’t know the real reason why her family decided to stay in Galar longer then a few years, but she did enjoy and love her mother’s home region. “My mom was busy traveling and my dad was a teacher at a Pokemon school, we planned this move a year ago after my mom was called to be part of the Elite Four and my dad became the new gym leader.”

Hearing the words gym leader and elite four ringed in Mu’s ears. “Wait gym leader? Elite four member?” Mu asked as she pulled Hattie close to her. Hattie slowly nodded seeing how delighted this girl was. “Who are they? What amazing talented parents do you have?” 

“W-well.” Hattie stuttered. “My mom is Vanessa, the Ice-Type Elite Four member and my dad just became the new Ghost-type gym leader for Ecruteak City.” She explained. 

“No way!” Mu beamed, fan girling more then ever. Hattie felt uncomfortable, but not in a I’m scared and I should run screaming stranger danger kind of way, more of that this girl was a fan of the Gym Challenge and meeting the children of one of the Elite Four members was one thing off her bucket list. “Your mother is amazing! I heard she’s one of the toughest Elite Four members because her Ice-Type Pokemon have skills that can help doge fire attacks.” She explained.

Hattie nervously chuckled. “Y-yep that’s my mom alright.” She replied. Hattie didn’t know what to say, and just let the girl ramble on over how much enthusiastic she would be to battle her mother. 

Mu realized she’d be rambling for what felt like an hour and blushed in embarrassment. “S-sorry. I just,” she paused to let out a sigh. “I’m about to take on the Gym Challenge next year and I’ve been waiting for my entire life to take it on!” She explained.

Hattie chuckled. She realized that she too would be taking the gym challenge next year, and that meant battling her father to earn the gym badge from him, and battling her mother to take on the champion of the region.

“Are you taking it on?” Mu asked.

Hattie snapped out of her thoughts and nodded. “Yep. Nervous that I’ll be battling my own family.” She replied. 

Mu chuckled and took Hattie’s hand and shook it. “Then that makes us friends and rivals then!” Mu revealed.

“Wh-what?” Hattie asked confused.

Mu chuckled. “Don’t worry I won’t go though on you when we battle.” She reassured. 

Hattie sighed relieved, as much as she an Hattrem have been together, they haven’t got much battle practice as they spent their time playing games. They have battled a few times, but that’s when Hattrem was still a Hattena plus the kids in Galar can be douches sometimes. 

Mu then gave a suspicious smirk. “Unless you want to battle now?” She suggested. 

Hattie’s eyes widen, surprised over Mu’s suggestion. “A-are you sure?” Hattie asked stuttering. “Y-you just had a battle, and I just moved here like a few hours ago!” 

Mu chuckled. “Don’t worry. My Meowth can handle another battle.” Mu reassured. 

Soon Hattrem and Meowth came on over hearing their trainer’s discussion. Hattie turned to her Hattrem, who flew on over to her feeling her emotions. “Hattrem do you want to battle Mu and her Meowth?” She asked.

Hattrem thought for a second before nodding. “Hata!” Hattrem replied.

Hattie gave a smile. “Alright, are first battle in a while!” She beamed. Soon her and Mu got ready for their battle. Mu and Meowth were confident as usual while Hattie and Hattrem were pumped to be in their first ever battle.

“Remember Hat I’m going easy on you!” Mu yelled.

“Alright!” Hattie replied. Just before one of them made the first move they heard something twinkle in the forest.

“Bii.” A voice called out.

Hattie heard the sound clear as day. “Did you hear that?” She asked.

“Bii.” The voice called out again.

Mu and her Meowth heard the sound too. “Yeah. That wasn’t your Hattrem right?” She asked. Hattie shook her head in response. 

“Bii. Bii.” The voice called out once more. Hattie turned towards the trees and ran towards the sound.

“Hattie wait!” Mu yelled following after her friend. Soon Hattrem followed after.

Hattie ran as fast as her legs can take her, she heard the calls of some Pokemon and she wanted to see it for herself. The calls of the Pokemon came closer and closer, and once she made it to where the noise was it disappeared leaving behind twinkles that it just left.

“Hata!” Hattrem called out catching up to her trainer. Then Mu and her Meowth came as well. 

“Hat did you see what the Pokemon was?” Mu asked.

Hattie turned towards her friend and shook her head. “It disappeared before I can see who it was.”


	2. The Voice of the Forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone got a new chapter up for you all!  
> Its a short one, but the next one will be a tad bit longer and the start to Hattie's Adventure!
> 
> Enjoy!!

After that experience, as well as the sun setting, Hattie and Mu decided to head home for the day and battle some other time. Once Hattie got home she made it home just in time as Lucas was already cooking dinner. Hattie smiled and got herself cleaned up before sitting at the table waiting for dinner to finish up.

Once dinner was served, Hattie couldn’t eat much off her plate as she kept on thinking about what she heard today with Mu. She really wanted to know what that Pokemon was? She wants to meet it and battle it! Lucas took notice of his daughter not eating much.

“Hattie is everything okay?” Lucas asked.

Hattie nodded. “Yeah I just had a weird experience today.” She replied.

“What happened?” Lucas asked once again. Hattie sighed and went on to explain about how she met her new friend Mu, even mentioning how much a fan is she towards her entire family. This gave her dad a chuckle. “Is that it?” He asked.

Hattie shook her head and continued to explain. She then mentioned about a voice calling to her and Mu, but before she could see who it was it vanished. Lucas stopped eating and looked at his daughter in surprise. “Did you see what it looked like?” He asked.

“Sadly no, that’s why I want to know what it is!” She replied. 

Lucas sighed and gave a small smile to his daughter. “Finish your dinner and I could help you figure out who the Pokemon might be.” He promised. Hattie smiled and went on to eat her dinner, cleaning her entire plate. 

Once dinner was over, Lucas took his daughter to his room as he looked through all his books. “Let see.” He said to himself as he dig through his books about Pokemon Lore, law books, and some storybooks he used to read to his daughter. Lucas smiled when he found an old green book that was titled “Pokemon: Legends and Myths.” “Found it.” He said.

Lucas went through the pages trying to find the one that Hattie might of seen and smiled when he might of had an idea on who the Pokemon was. “Is this the one?” He asked walking towards his daughter and showed her the page on the book.

Hattie took the book and read what the Pokemon was. “Celebi?” She asked. Soon she started to read about Celebi, and where its usually spotted, its ability to Time Travel, and being nicknamed the “voice of the forest.” Hattie looked up at her father, “This might be the one.” She replied.

Lucas smiled. “Its your best guess as Celebi is found in Johto.” He replied. Hattie started to read more and soon she was intrigued about learning more of this Pokemon. 

“I want to meet this Pokemon.” Hattie whispered to herself. She could imagine what it would be like to have a Celebi by her side. A Pokemon that can help her travel through time as well as being very rare just made her time in Johto more interesting.

Lucas smiled and sat down next to his daughter. “I once saw Celebi when I was a kid.” He mentioned.

Hattie’s eyes widen and sparkled in joy. “Really?” She squeaked. Lucas nodded he was about to explain, but the phone rang. He got up from the bed and went downstairs and grabbed the phone picking it up.

“Hello.” Lucas answered. Lucas smiled knowing who was on the phone. “Vanessa hi!” He beamed. Soon Hattie came running downstairs hearing her mom’s name.

“Is that mom!?” Hattie asked. Lucas turned towards his daughter and nodded. Hattie ran close to the phone and stood beside her dad so she can talk to her mom next.

“Yeah the move was fine, Hattie loves Johto so far.” Lucas explained. Hattie couldn’t hear what her mother was saying, but she was excited to talk to her mom. “Want to talk to your daughter before she goes to be?” He asked. Hattie jumped excited to hear her mom. Lucas smiled and handed the phone to his daughter.

“Hiya mom!” Hattie replied. “Johto is great! I can’t wait too see you!” She replied. Lucas smiled seeing his daughter and wife talk on the phone. They haven’t spoken to each other in a while and it was nice for Hattie to hear from her mom again.

Hattie smiled what her mom told her. “Really? A-Are you sure?” She asked. There was more talking, but that smile of hope turned into a frown. “O-oh so you don’t know?” Hattie heard her mom and nodded. “I understand. I love you mom. Goodnight.” She then handed the phone back to her mom.

Vanessa told her husband something and nodded. “Alright Vanessa. I’ll see you soon. Have a good night.” He paused as he gave a blush. “I know I love you lots and lots too.” He replied. “Good night.” With that the call ended. He turned to his daughter to see she was sitting on the couch holding Hattrem. “What did mom say?”

Hattie sighed. “Mom has some Elite Four business to attend to. Something is going on so she may or may not come to see us.” She explained. Hattie turned to the photo next to her and looked at it giving a tearful smile.

The photo was her and her family back when they were in Galar in winter clothes as they were spending time in Circhester. The family were smiling with Hattie giving a piece sign and her Hattrem was still a Hattena. Hattie wished she could go back to those days when her mom was around and they got to do fun family stuff together.

“Hata! Hat.” Hattrem said.

Hattie looked down at her Pokemon and gave a small smile. “You miss mom too huh?” She asked.

“Hata.” Hattrem sighed.

Hattie sighed. “Yeah I miss mom too.”

“We both miss mom.” Lucas said sitting next to his daughter. “But sweetie you got to understand. Mom’s an Elite Four member and something personal is going on.” He explained. 

“I know. I wish they could of at least given her one day to spend time with us.” Hattie explained back. Lucas chuckled and put his arm around his daughter. 

“Don’t worry kiddo. I’m sure she’ll have time for us.” He reassured. Hattie gave a small smile and hugged her Hattrem tight. Hattie then yawned and her eyes blinked tiredly. “I think its now someone’s bedtime!” Hattie nodded rubbing her eyes and went upstairs to her room to get in on some much needed sleep with Hattrem following her behind. 

Hattie was in bed, but despite how tired she was she couldn’t sleep. Hattrem was already asleep in her makeshift bed Hattie made for her. She couldn’t sleep because her mom isn’t around or about Celebi. It was actually a mix of both. She just stared up at the ceiling waiting for sleep to pull her in, or just wait till morning.

As Hattie closed her eyes a familiar cry was heard. Hattie’s eyes quickly opened as she looked around the room. She looked down to make sure it wasn’t Hattrem, but the psychic/fairy Pokemon was still asleep. Hattie sighed and slowly tried to fall back asleep again.

“Bii!” The voice called out. Hattie and Hattrem woke up to that. Hattrem went over to Hattie, as her trainer held her.

“Let’s go check.” Hattie whispered. Hattie held on to Hattrem tight, grabbed her flashlight, and quietly left her room. She slowly walked quietly so her dad wouldn’t wake up and made her way outside. Once she was outside the cool breeze hit her as she stepped outside.

Hattie turned on her flashlight and looked around the quiet dark city. “Hello.” She called out. Soon a bright green and blue glow appeared in front of her. She shielded her eyes from the brightness and when it faded a green fairy like Pokemon appeared.

Hattie’s eyes widen. It was the Voice of the Forest itself. The Pokemon from the book, Celebi. “A-are you Celebi?” Hattie asked.

“Lebi!” Celebi replied. 

Hattie and Hattrem smiled. “We-re you also the one who called for me?” She asked.

“Lebi! Bii!” Celebi replied back.

“Well what did you call me for?” Hattie asked.

Celebi started to glow and so did Hattie and Hattrem. “Bii!” Celebi cried and soon the three disappeared leaving behind Hattie’s flashlight.


	3. We're not in Ecruteak Anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter and Hat's Adventure to wherever Celebi sent her too!
> 
> Enjoy!

Inside a deep dark forest, a bright light appeared near the end of the woods. Hattie and her Hattrem came out of the light and landed on the ground. Hattie groaned and slowly got up as well as helping her Hattrem up. She looked around and saw it was still night out and trees surrounded the two in every corner of the forest.

“I don’t think were in Ecruteak, Hattrem.” Hattie whispered.

“Hata.” Hattrem shivered. Hattie looked down at her Pokemon and held her tight.

“Its alright.” Hattie reassured. Though she frowned knowing the situations their in. “I think? I’m not sure how far into the past or future Celebi sent us.” She explained looking around. Due to how big the forest is, and how green and lush it was she couldn’t tell where in time Celebi dropped them off. However, she did recognize the forest as her father used to train here. 

“I know where we are!” Hattie exclaimed.

“Hata?” Hattrem replied.

“We’re in Ilex Forest! This is where dad used to train his Pokemon!” Hattie explained. With that explanation the young girl might have an idea on what time period she was in. Hattie then removed her ponytail and put the hair tie on her hand.

“Hata Hat?” Hattrem asked.

“Hattrem, I’m disguising myself.” Hattie replied. Hattrem puffed her cheeks knowing untying her hair isn’t the best disguise. “Look I know my ponytail is my signature, but were in a different time period I need to make myself not look like a dead giveaway.” She explained.

Hattrem sighed. “Hata.” Hattie smiled and the two continued their walk in Ilex Forest hoping to find someone or someplace they can stay till they figure out why Celebi brought them here. As they walked, Hattrem stopped sensing emotions around them. Hattrem growled at the bushes sensing someone or something was coming. 

“What’s wrong?” Hattie asked. Hattrem growled as Hattie looked at the bushes rustling as something or someone was about to jump up. Hattie glared and was ready to battle whatever was about to come up at them. “Get ready, Hattrem!” 

“Hata!” Hattrem replied.

The suspense over who was in the bushes felt like minutes, but soon it turned out to be a pumpkin Pokemon called Pumpkaboo that was just trailing in the forest. “Pumpka?” It asked.

Hattie sighed. “Just wild Pumpkaboo.” It didn’t seem like the ghost Pokemon wanted to fight them and was just trailing along the forest. Hattrem sighed too and let the Pumpkin Pokemon go. Just as the Pumpkin Pokemon was about to leave a purple and balck ball came towards the trio and hit the Pumpkin Pokemon.

“Pumpka!” Pumpkaboo yelled.

Hattie and Hattrem gasped and turned to see it was a Phantump who launched that attack. “Awesome job Phantump!” Hattie looked to see a young boy around 8 or 9 years old come by cheering on his Phantump. When the boy came closer, Hattie gasped realizing who this little boy was.

“D-dad?” She whispered so the young boy couldn’t hear.

“Alright Phantump let’s use Confuse Ray!” Young Lucas commanded. 

“Phantump.” Phantump agreed. Phantump eyes glowed at the Pumpkaboo, which then caused the Pumpkin Pokemon to be confused. Lucas nodded knowing now is his chance to throw a Pokeball and capture the Pumpkin Pokemon. 

Lucas grabbed a Dusk Ball from his pocket and threw it at the confused Pumpkaboo. Once the ball hit it, the Pokeball opened and put the Pokemon inside. It wiggled a few times before a click was heard knowing the Pokemon is captured. 

“Yes!” Lucas cheered. “We did Phantump! We caught Pumpkaboo!” Phantump cheered as well flying around his trainer in glee.

Hattie blinked and looked at the young boy. “So that’s how dad met his Gourgeist.” She whispered. 

Lucas turned to the young girl and glared. “What are you doing here? Don’t you know Ilex Forest is swarming with ghost-types?” He asked.

Hattie gulped. “S-sorry. I was...I was.” Hattie was stuck trying to find a way to tell her young father where she came from without mentioning how far forward in time she was from. 

“Lost?” He asked, now loosening up his glare.

“Y-yeah.” Hattie replied going with that instead. She gave a nervous chuckle at her young father. “I’m Harriet and this is my Hattrem.” She introduced deciding to go with her full name then nickname. Hattrem smiled and beamed as she was introduced herself.

“Well I’m Lucas, and this my buddy Phantump.” Lucas introduced. 

“Phan.” Phantump introduced himself.

Hattie smiled realizing the Trevenant that took care of her since she was a baby was a small innocent Phantump. “Nice too meet you Phantump.” She replied. Phantump smiled back at the young girl. Hattie and Lucas looked at each other and gave a smile.

Lucas took Hattie to his house, which was at the other side of Ilex Forest. During their walk Lucas asked questions where Hattie used to live and why she’s in the forest all alone. Hattie had a bit of trouble answering as she didn’t want to start some paradox and change the course of history. 

After a while of thinking she came up with an answer. “Well…” She started. “I’m from Ecruteak City and well I just decided to take a walk and well found myself here.”

“Are you a trainer? You look pretty young?” Lucas asked.

“Not yet. Next year I’ll be, I’m just running an errand.” Hattie told him, though part of it was a lie.

Lucas chuckled. “I can see your still in your pajamas! Guess Pumpkaboo woke you up.”

Hattie’s eyes widen as she looked down to see she was still in her pajamas when Celebi teleport her here. She blushed in embarrassment as her young dad laughed that his future daughter was walking around alone in the forest still in her pj’s. 

Hattrem glared at the young boy despite being the father of her trainer, and smacked him upside the head with her pigtails. Lucas painfully yelled and rubbed the back of his head glaring at Hattrem.

“Hata! Hat!” Hattrem shouted.

Washing away the embarrassment, Hattie rubbed the back of her head. “Sorry Lucas. Hattrem senses emotions so when I’m feeling sad or embarrassed Hattrem as to interfere to help me feel better.” She explained.

Lucas looked up at Hattrem who still glared at the young boy who laughed at her trainer. Lucas frowned and apologized to Hattie and Hattrem. “Sorry Harriet, and Hattrem.” Hattrem gave a smile and nuzzled Lucas making him giggle. 

Hattie giggled too remembering Hattrem doing that in the future when Lucas makes Hattrem her favorite Pokemon food. The two made it to Lucas’s house and Hattie gasped at the sight of it. She remembered seeing this in a few family photos and being here now makes it feel she’s in those pictures.

Lucas opened the door and let Hattie in first. “Come on in.” Hattie and Hattrem were in awe with how cozy and small the house was. “Don’t worry about my parents. Their on an exploration and won’t be back till this weekend.” He explained as he made his way to the kitchen pulling out two cups from the shelf. 

Hattie sat down on the table as Lucas prepared something for the two of them. She sat there quietly with her Hattrem as she looked around the house to pass the time as she waited for Lucas to finish up what he was making for her.

After a couple of minutes Lucas came back with two cups of hot cocoa. “Here you go!” He beamed. 

“Thank you.” Hattie replied. Hattie took a sip of the hot cocoa and gave a small smile. It tasted differently then how Lucas made it in the future. She could tell her father was still learning how to make it good at his age. Now, Lucas knows how to make hot cocoa sweet with whip cream that filled up the entire cup. “It taste good.” Hattie said not to be rude.

Lucas was drinking his drink and smiled. “Thanks. I’ve been learning how to cook for a while now.” He explained. Hattie smiled and her and Lucas had a talk while enjoying their hot cocoa.

After their drinks Lucas took Hattie to the guest room where she can spend the night. “Here is where you’ll be sleeping.” Lucas revealed. He turned on the lights to see two beds on either side of the room. Hattie walked in and saw how cozy the room was.

“Wow thank you.” Hattie replied.

Lucas chuckled. “No problem.” Lucas blinked and got a closer look at Hattie. The girl was confused as the young boy examined her from head to toe. Once he was done he looked at Hattie straight in the eye. “Are you from this time?” He asked.

Hattie gulped. “W-what makes you say that?” She asked, denying that she was from the future.

Lucas smiled. “I can just tell, Celebi brought you here didn’t they.” He exclaimed. 

“H-how did you know?” Hattie asked. 

Lucas crossed his arms and smirked at the girl. “You don’t have to tell me where in time your from, I just want a yes or no answer.” He replied. Hattie sighed and nodded. Though she was relieved she didn’t have to tell Lucas she’s his daughter from the future. Lucas chuckled. “I knew it!”

“Wait if you knew why didn’t you tell me when we met?” Hattie asked crossing her arms. 

“I wasn’t sure. Now I know your not from here.” Lucas replied. Hattie sighed glad she didn’t have to deny anything anymore. Lucas then put his hand on Hattie’s shoulder, which surprised her. “Like you don’t have to tell me how far back or how far from the future you are.”

Hattie looked at Lucas’s hand and remembered at times when Hattie was feeling down Lucas would put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. This made the young girl smile. “Thank you, Lucas.” At this point she would give the young boy a hug, but it felt awkward to do so. Lucas smiled back at the young girl, happy she was feeling comfortable.

“Anytime kid.” Lucas replied. 

After that reveal, Lucas went to bed and Hattie was in bed with her Hattrem by her side. Hattie sadly still couldn’t sleep, still thinking about Celebi and why they sent her here. However, she did let out a yawn knowing sooner or later sleep will come to claim her. She was right as soon her eyes fluttered and she fell asleep.

“Harriet! Wake up!” Hattie’s eyes snapped open as she quickly got up from her bed. She looked around and saw she was still in the past and the person who called her was Lucas. Hattie looked at her Hattrem who was still asleep and she lightly shook her to wake up.

“Hattrem wake up. Lucas needs us.” Hattie whispered.

Hattrem groaned and opened her eyes. “Hata!” Hattrem yawned and slowly levitating as she rubbed her eyes. The psychic type Pokemon stretched before levitting down in Hattie’s arms. Hattie smiled and got up from bed to see what Lucas was yelling about. When she got to him she paused at the sight.

Lucas was treating and warming up some Oddish, Ladyba, and Budew who looked like they were covered in snow and ice. Knowing this had to be done by a trainer or hunter that was battling their way in the forest.

“Who did this to you?” Hattie asked the Oddish.

“Oddish! Odd.” Oddish replied. Hattie couldn’t speak Pokemon, mainly Oddish or wild Pokemon, but from their expression it looked like a sneak attack. Hattie decided to leave Lucas’s home to find some clues to what happened. In the distance she saw a few trees covered in slush from a Blizzard attack. 

“Lucas I found your answer!” Hattie called out. Lucas ran outside and saw the snow covered trees. He then ran towards the forest with Hattie following behind. Thanks to it being warm summer weather the snow wasn’t too cold for them to handle. As they walked they saw more Pokemon defeated due to the ice.

Lucas went over to the Pokemon and carried them into his arms handing them to Hattie. “It doesn’t look like it was a hunter, someone is here training.” Hattie identified. 

“If so then who?” Lucas asked.

Soon enough a voice of a young girl’s scream rang in her ears. Lucas and Hattie ran towards it and saw a young girl ready to fall to a ledge of the forest. It wasn’t a deep ledge, but the young girl could still easily get hurt.

Lucas then ran towards the girl and tried to reach for her only to be too late as she fell down. “Hattrem use Confusion to help stop the young girl’s fall!” Hattie commanded. 

Hattrem nodded and used confusion to slow down the girl’s fall. Soon the young girl’s body glowed blue as she levitated down slowly towards the ground. Lucas ran close to the girl and sighed that she was going to be okay. “She’s fine!” Lucas called out.

Hattie sighed and went over to the young girl, but stopped in her tracks seeing the young girl. Her blonde hair was what made Hattie step back and hold back on calling out who the girl was.

“Mom?” She whispered.


	4. Vanessa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evening! I was surprised to get a chapter up tonight!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

Hattie and Lucas carried Vanessa back to Lucas’s cabin and laid her down on one of the spare beds in the guest room Hattie was occupying. Vanessa’s Sneasel followed close behind worried about her trainer and wondered where these two strangers were taking her. Once the young girl was in bed, Lucas examined her injuries, and saw she wasn’t badly hurt except for a scraped knee. 

Hattie was worried for her mother, and hoped she was going to be okay. She sat on the bed opposite of her mother’s and watched Lucas checking for any broken bones or injuries. The young girl then felt pressure on the bed and saw her mother’s Sneasel, who Hattie now knows to be her mother’s Weavile, sat next to her.

Lucas sighed and gave a small smile to Hattie. “She just scraped her knee, so she’ll be fine.” He told Hattie. Hattie and her Hattrem sighed glad her young mother was going to be alright. Hattie turned to Sneasel and saw the ice-type Pokemon feeling satisfied her trainer would be alright. Lucas grabbed a first aid kit to help clean Vanessa’s wound and help patch it up. 

Once that was all done, Vanessa slowly opened her eyes to see she was no longer in Ilex Forest, but inside a cabin. She slowly got up rubbing her eyes and looked around the room. “Where am I?” She asked.

“My house.” Lucas said. Vanessa startled seeing Lucas. However, she was relieved to see it was another child then anyone else. Lucas saw he startled Vanessa and apologized. “S-sorry.” 

“I-Its alright.” Vanessa reassured. She and Lucas looked at each other in the eye and froze. Lucas blinked and later Vanessa blinked too before smiling and blushing. Lucas was taken a back, but he soon started to blush too.

Hattie blinked and it came to realization that Celebi took her to the time her parents met and eventually fell in love. She wondered if that’s why Celebi sent her here, to witness her parent’s first love to one another. Hattie gave a small smile to see how love struck her father and mother, mostly her mother was.

Vanessa turned her gaze to Hattie and her Pokemon who was now smiling at the duo. “Lucas, is this your sister?” Vanessa asked. Hattie and Lucas took a back of Vanessa’s answer. Hattie wanted to giggle or give a snide remark that she was somewhat close, she is related to Lucas and of course Vanessa, but she wouldn’t mention it.

“N-no this is Harriet, she’s traveling and just needed to spend a night for a few days.” Lucas lied. He turned to Hattie and gave her a wink to protect her cover.

Hattie slowly nodded understanding why Lucas did what he needed to do. “N-nice to meet you.” She waved. Hattie didn’t know why she was nervous, this was her mother for crying out loud. Well, even though Hattie didn’t exist yet it still didn’t matter.

Vanessa smiled and got up from the bed slowly walking towards Hattie. She held her hand out with a smile. Hattie blinked and took her mother’s hand and shook it. “Nice too meet you, Harriet.” She replied giving a smile. Hattie smiled back and the two shook hands. Once they let go, Sneasel came by and nuzzled Vanessa’s leg. Vanessa looked down to see her Sneasel comforting her. Vanessa giggled and kneel down with her Sneasel. “I’m fine now Sneasel.” Vanessa reassured.

“Sneasel. Snea.” Sneael replied. 

“That’s a pretty cool Sneasel you got there.” Lucas commented. 

Vanessa looked up with a smile. “She’s my best friend, we met back in Galar.” She explained.

Lucas gasped. “Your from the Galar Region?” He asked.

Vanessa nodded. “I’m from the city of Ballonlea.”

Hattie and Hattrem smiled remembering Ballonlea. That’s where they grew up till the move recently, and hearing the name brought back some memories.

“So what are you doing here in Johto?” Lucas asked again.

“Vacation.” Vanessa replied. “My family and I have a vacation house here and I was finding a place to train my Sneasel.” She explained. 

“That does explain the ice and the Pokemon affected.”

Vanessa groaned. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt any of the Pokemon.” She apologized. 

Lucas sat next to the girl and put his hands in hers. “Its alright, many trainers come here to battle Pokemon and they turn out fine.” He explained.

“He’s right.” Hattie spoke up. Vanessa turned to the other girl. “Lucas healed the Pokemon and their doing much better.” Vanessa sighed, glad she didn’t hurt any of the Pokemon too badly, and that the Pokemon will heal soon.

Throughout the rest of the day, Vanessa stayed with Hattie and Lucas at the later’s cabin just having lunch and resting her leg before heading back to her vacation house the following day. By evening, Lucas decided to do a camp outside of his cabin so he and the girls can do stargazing and chat. 

As Lucas was getting wood for the fire, Vanessa saw her hair was messed up from the fall and didn’t bother to fix it. “Do you want me to fix your hair?” Vanessa turned around to see it was Hattie who asked the question. The blonde haired girl looked up at Hattie and her Hattrem, the former was smiling hoping to offer her young mom some help.

“Uh…” Vanessa paused. “I never had anyone do my hair before.” 

Hattie chuckled and sat behind her mother. “Its alright my mom taught me how.” She explained. Slowly, she removed Vanessa’s hair tie from its ponytail and let it loose. Once it did Hattie paused seeing how her mom looked like with her hair down when she was younger. Vanessa turned and soon it was like the two of them were looking in a mirror. The only difference was Vanessa’s hair was longer, blonde and wavy, while Hattie’s was brown and straight. 

“Wow! You two look like sisters.” Hattie and Vanessa turned to Lucas who just came back with the wood along with some help from his Phantump. Vanessa was surprised with Lucas’s comment and turned back to Hattie realizing the two did look alike. 

“We really do.” Vanessa giggled. The two girls gave a laugh before Hattie went back to fixing her mother’s hair. Hattie tied it back into a ponytail and smiled proudly of her work. “There. Done!” She beamed. Vanessa looked at her reflection and smiled seeing how pretty her hair was.

“This is amazing Harriet!” Vanessa beamed. Hattie smiled glad her mother taught her well on how to style hair. Vanessa turned and hugged Hattie, which surprised the young girl. Its been a while since Vanessa hugged her in the present time, and she remembered it clearly.

It was a year before they moved, and Vanessa was ready to leave for Johto. Hattie was sad she wasn’t going to see her mom for a while, and tried hard not to cry. However, Vanessa noticed it and gave her daughter a huge hug before leaving. This in turn made Hattie break down as she hugged her mother back.

Hattie snapped out of the flashback as tears started to form in her eyes. Hattrem took notice of her trainer’s sadness and rubbed her back. “Hatta! Hat!” Hattrem shouted. Vanessa looked at Hattie’s starter and saw what the Pokemon was signaling. Vanessa was shocked seeing tears form in the young girl’s eyes.

“Harriet, are you okay?” Vanessa asked.

Hattie let go of the hug and wiped the tears away. “Y-yeah. Sorry just some memories about my mom.” She replied. Vanessa frowned and looked down rubbing her arm. Hearing the word mom left a pain in her chest.

“You okay Vanessa?” Lucas asked.

Vanessa turned to Lucas and nodded. “Y-yeah. I’m fine.” She lied. She wasn’t fine. Lucas wanted to speak, but his Phantump prevented him too, as it sensed something serious. Lucas was confused, but left it at that and hugged Vanessa.

The young girl gasped, but felt at ease at Lucas’s embrace and hugged the boy back. Hattie gave a small smile seeing how kind and sweet her parents were to one another as kids. Hattie took a step towards her young family and wanted to join them for a hug, but felt uncomfortable doing so.

“Hata.” Hattrem beamed. Urging her training to join the hug. Hattie shook her head, but soon Hattrem, Sneasel and Phantump pushed Hattie and joined in on the hug. Lucas and Vanessa were surprised, but didn’t mind Hattie joining in. Lucas and Vanessa then pulled her in closer, which made the young girl smile.


	5. Rescuers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm surprised I got two stories done today! I surprised myself!  
> Just letting you guys know Pokemon battles in stories are my weakness so sorry if the battle looks rushed or anything.  
> Anyways there's one more chapter after this and we jump into the next arc!

After the emotional hug as well as a delicious dinner, the three kids were asleep under the stars. The night was clam and relaxing that the three of them fell asleep with their Pokemon by their side.

By morning, they were still asleep despite the sun shining right in their faces. Hattrem was the first to wake up when she heard voices coming from the other side of the woods. “Hata.” Hattrem whispered as she flew towards the woods to see who was speaking.

“Keep your eyes open boys.” The leader of the goons replied. “The mythical Pokemon, Celebi is around these parts somewhere.”

Hattrem covered her mouth and slowly tried to leave the scene, but in the process she rustled a tree branch, which caught the goons attention. “Who’s there!” Goon #1 shouted. Hattrem stayed quiet as she escaped through the woods to wake Hattie and the others up.

“Probably a Caterpie.” The Goon leader replied when there was no response or anything coming for them. “Come on, were wasting time standing here.” The Goon leader started to walk away from his buddies, who followed after him.

Hattrem finally made it back to the camp, and went on to wake up Hattie, Lucas and Vanessa. “Hatta! Hatta!” She shouted. Hattrem’s shouts caused everyone to wake up and turn towards the fairy/psychic type Pokemon.

“Hattrem, what’s wrong?” Hattie asked. Hattrem went on to explain about the goons trying to find Celebi, despite the freak out Hattie was able to understand what Hattrem was trying to tell her. “Your saying there’s trouble?” 

“Hata! Hat!” Hattrem replied, translating to yes and they must hurry before their too late.

“You can understand your Pokemon?” Vanessa asked. 

“Once you’ve been with your partner Pokemon for a while, you can understand what their saying.” Hattie replied.

“Its true.” Lucas replied. Vanessa was confused and looked at her Sneasel, who just shrugged in response.

However, now was not the time to talk about Pokemon translations, if Hattrem saw trouble they better hurry and stop it before the trouble gets worse. The three kids followed Hattrem to where she found the trouble. Hattrem used her emotion abilities to sense where the goons are now, and suddenly sensed the emotion of malevolent and fear.

“Hata!” Hattrem shouted and flew off in the direction where the goons are. Hattie, and her young parents followed after. 

In a open clearing, Celebi was down on the ground as a Mightyena pinned it down. Celebi struggled to escape the dark Pokemon grasp, but couldn’t. The goons laughed as they pointed the net gun on Celebi ready to capture it.

“We’ve been looking for you, for a long time now.” The goon leader laughed. Soon the goon leader heard the complaints of Pokemon that were stuck in cages. These Pokemon were trying to protect Celebi, but at the cost of getting captured by the goons.

“Hey!” Goon #2 shouted as he slammed the cage quieting them down. “Quiet in there!” The Pokemon shivered and moved back to the cage to not deal with the hunter’s rage.

“Let those Pokemon go!” Lucas shouted. The goons turned to see Hattie, Lucas and Vanessa glaring at the goons. 

“Oh great we got a bunch of runts on our trail.” Goon #1 commented. Celebi looked up from Mightyena’s grip to see Hattie. 

Hattie noticed Celebi and glared at the goons. “Leave Celebi alone!” Hattie shouted. Hattrem also shouted as well.

The goon walked over to the young girl, crossing his arms and getting up in her face. “And who asked you little missy?” Goon #1 asked. Hattie was about to speak up when one of the goon’s Golbat got close to her face as well. Hattie gulped, but tried not to show fear or anything that will make the goons power over her and her family.

Hattrem then swooped in and using one of her pigtails used Brutal Swing on the Golbat knocking it away from her trainer towards the Mightyena that held Celebi. Celebi then tried to fly away, but the goon leader grabbed it and held the Time Traveling Pokemon tight.

“Your not going anywhere except a cage where you belong!” The Goon Leader yelled. Hattie and Hattrem were ready to fight till Golbat and Mightyena came by preventing her from doing so. The Goon Leader turned to his partners in crime. “You two!” He shouted getting the goons attention. “Stop these brats and take their Pokemon once their down!”

The goons chuckled taking out their Pokeballs ready to defeat and capture the kid’s Pokemon. Lucas and Hattie were prepared for battle, but not Vanessa who took a step back protecting her Sneasel. “Let’s not.” Vanessa whispered.

Sneasel was shocked to see her trainer didn’t want to participate in this battle, but had to agree as it was her trainer’s choice. Still, the Ice/Dark Type did want to help in this battle.

The goons smirked seeing the battle was going to be two to three, and they released their Pokemon. Goon #1 released an Raticate and Arbok, while Goon #2 released a Houndoom and another Mightyena. The Pokemon growling at the kids. 

Hattie turned to her young mother and saw she was stepping back. “Vanessa?” She questioned. 

Vanessa looked up at her future daughter, worry and fear was written all over her face. “S-sorry I can’t do this.” She whimpered. 

This took Hattie a back, her own mother, the future Elite Four Champion not wanting to battle a couple of goons! “You can. I believe in you.” Hattie reassured. Vanessa rubbed her arm and looked at Hattie with a smile.

“Hey kid! Are we gonna battle or are you going to keep playing tea party!” Goon #1 shouted. Then out of impulse Hattrem used Brutal Swing again slapping the goon in the face for picking on her owner.

“Hata!” Hattrem growled.

“Wow!” Lucas said suprised. “Your Hattrem is strong.”

Hattie chuckled. “Well she learned from her trainer.” She commented. Lucas chuckled in response and was ready to battle the goons with his Phantump.

The goon growled and glared and Hattie and her Hattrem. “Arbok, Wrap on the Hattrem! Raticate, Bite on the female brat!” Goon #1 commanded. 

The two Pokemon were ready to attack Hattrem and Hattie till Lucas and surprisingly Vanessa came in. “Phantump, Shadow Ball on Arbok!”

“Sneasel use Blizzard!” Vanessa commanded. 

Phantump released a purple and black ball of energy towards the snake Pokemon, while Sneasel launched a blizzard from her mouth, which covered the Raticate in slush and ice. Arbok was knocked down to the ground, and Raticate shivered from the Blizzard.

Lucas and Hatttie turned towards Vanessa and Sneasel and were surprised yet beaming with how strong and fast Sneasel was. “Whoa! Vanessa your Sneasel is fast!” Lucas commented.

Vanessa blushed and gave a smile to the young boy. She stuttered a bit as she tried to say thank you. However, before she spoke Arbok and Raticate got up, the later shaking the snow off its body. The mouse Pokemon growled seeing how it almost got frozen. Lucas and Hattie turned towards the Raticate seeing it was ready to attack.

“Raticate, use Bite!” Goon #1 commanded.

“Houndoom, use Flamethrower!” Goon #2 commanded.

“Mighteyena use your Bite attack as well!” The Goon leaded commanded.

The three Pokemon were ready to launch at Vanessa and Sneasel, but Sneasel was able to Slash and dodge many of the attacks with agile and grace. The three Pokemon stood no chance towards the Sharp Claw Pokemon that was using all of her speed to dodge the attacks. Sneasel looked like she was handling everything till Houndoom was ready to use Flamethrower on Sneasel, but before the flames hit it. Lucas came by to save her.

“Phantump, Confuse Ray!” Lucas commanded. 

Phantump went up to Houndoom and stared at it right in the eyes. Houndoom stared into Phantump and soon got dizzy due to confusion.

“Alright! Hattrem using Disarming Voice!” Hattie commanded. 

Hattrem winked and soon sang a song causing the Houndoom some distress as the move was a fairy-type. Soon Houndoom was down for the count.

The goons growled seeing how strong these kids were, and weren’t going to give up the battle. “We’re not loosing to some brats!” The goon leader growled. “Mightenea use Bite on the Hattrem!”

Mightenea growled and pounced on Hattrem ready to bite at her face, but Sneasel came by which surprised the dark-type Pokemon.

“Sneasel, use Icy Wind!” Vanessa commanded. Soon a cold breeze came from Sneasel’s mouth and froze Mightenea. “Alright, now let’s use Slash!” Sneasel then jumped and slashed through the ice, and knocked out Mightenea.

Vanessa blinked and smiled seeing how fun battling was. “Well, well, well.” Hattie started staring at the Arbok and Raticate being surrounded by three Pokemon. The Arbok and Raticate gulped seeing the three Pokemon glaring at them, and they retreated.

The goons growled, but the one who was aggrieved was the Goon Leader. He still held Celebi tight as he grabbed his net bazooka and pointed at the kids and their Pokemon. “I will never give up that easily too a bunch of babies. I’ll just take your Pokemon by force!” The Pokemon jumped into their trainer’s arms as their trainers held them tightly.

Just as he was about to shoot the net towards them. Celebi’s eyes glowed and soon vines appeared and wrapped themselves around the goons and their leader. The goons freaked out as the vines lifted the goons in the air and the Time Travel Pokemon was able to escape and fly into Hattie’s arms.

“Are you alright Celebi?” Hattie asked.

“Bii.” Celebi replied with a nod. Hattie smiled seeing Celebi wasn’t hurt and held the mythical Pokemon close to her.

“So this is Celebi?” Vanessa asked. Lucas nodded. “Its really cute.” She gave the mythical Pokemon a small pet and Celebi smiled seeing they were in safe hands now. Celebi nuzzled in Hattie’s arms smiling that they were safe.

Hattie smiled and it came to her realization why she was brought here. “Is that why you brought me here Celebi? Were you in trouble?” She asked.

“Bii. Bii.” Celebi replied.

“Brought you here?” Vanessa asked, confused. 

Hattie sighed and faced Vanessa. “Vanessa, I’m not from this time period.” She revealed. Vanessa was taken aback at Hattie’s reveal. “Celebi sent me here from my time period for help.” Hattie explained. “Is that right?”

Celebi nodded. “Bri Bii.” Celebi replied. 

“So wait what time are you from” Vanessa asked.

Hattie was about to answer, but Celebi released itself from Hattie’s arms and flew up. Celebi then shouted and soon all the trees started to glow and a portal appeared. The kids shielded their eyes from the glow as it shined brighter then the sun.

“What’s going on?” Vanessa asked.

“Harriet’s going home now.” Lucas replied. “Back home from whatever time your from.” 

Hattie nodded. She held on to her Hattrem and started to walk towards the time portal. Before she left she turned to her young parents. “Make sure you two lock up those goons and save the Pokemon for me!” She yelled.

“We will!” Lucas shouted. 

Hattie smiled and continued to walk towards the Time Portal till she was stopped by Vanessa. “Will we see you again!?” She shouted. 

Hattie paused as she was ready to head back home. She smiled at her young mother. “You will!” She called out. “Both of you will!” And soon the portal closed leaving Lucas and Vanessa speechless that they will see Hattie again, but when was completely unsure.


	6. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is the last chapter to the first arc of a Voice in Time!
> 
> Now as for the 2nd arc of the story...Well...It might be a while before it shows up. I’m still playing around with how the beginning should go as well as how one character will interact with Hat. So give me a few months or so. 
> 
> In the meantime if you have questions or anything about the AU your free to do so!
> 
> Other then that enjoy the ending!

The glowing light from Celebi’s time travel had faded and soon Hattie and her Hattrem were back in their room asleep. Hattie slowly opened her eyes and quickly got up seeing she was now back in her room. She looked around and saw she was back to when she heard Celebi before the Time Travel Pokemon took her to the past.

Hattrem woke up not long after and looked up at her trainer who was trying to wrap around her head of everything that happened in their journey in the past. Hattrem went towards her trainer and put her hands on Hattie’s shoulder.

Hattie turned to Hattrem and hugged her Pokemon with a beaming smile. Hattie and Hattrem heard footsteps and soon Lucas, older Lucas opened the door to his daughter’s room. “Hattie! Are you okay?” He asked.

Hattie smiled and jumped up from her bed hugging her father tight. Lucas was surprised over his daughter’s affection and wondered if she had a nightmare. “Dad! You would not believe it!” Hattie started. “I-I saw Celebi a-and Celebi took me back in time, and-” Hattie kept stuttering and getting all excited about her adventure.

She was about to continue with her story till Lucas cut her off. “Hattie, Hat.” He spoke up. “You were just dreaming, sweetheart.” He replied.

Hattie blinked, confused. To her it wasn’t a dream, she witnessed and lived through the entire thing. “N-no I wasn’t. Hattrem was with me, and I was in the…” She paused and wondered if she should mention she met him as well as her mother as kids, but kept her mouth shut. Hattie sighed. “Maybe I was dreaming.” 

Lucas gave his daughter a small smile and put his hand on her head slightly ruffling it. Hattie looked up at her father and replied giving him the same smile he gave her. Lucas then pulled his daughter into a hug, making her giggle. Soon Hattie yawned, still feeling sleepy after her adventure. Lucas smiled and tucked his daughter in bed, kissed her forehead and left her room to let her sleep.

When Lucas left the room he looked out the window and smiled. “You know you didn’t have to take her to the past to help us.” He said to himself even though he was trying to speak to Celebi. “But I understand.” Lucas gave a soft chuckle and went to bed himself. 

The next morning, Lucas was cooking breakfast for him and his daughter and decided to make a big one after what Hattie went through. It was almost 8 am and his daughter hasn’t woken up yet despite her usually waking up with the smells of bacon and waffles that were cooking on the stove. Though Hattie did have quite a dream, so he had to let her sleep in for a while.

Just as the food was finishing up he heard footsteps coming downstairs. Hattie and Hattrem were awake. They both gave a big yawn, and rubbed their eyes as they walked to the table. “Morning dad.” Hattie said groggy.

Lucas smiled and ruffled his daughter’s hair. “Morning kiddo.” He replied. Hattie chuckled and started eating her breakfast. She smiled as she enjoyed the taste of bacon her father cooked, he always cooked it the way he and her liked it. Lucas sat down and joined his daughter for breakfast enjoying their bacon and waffles.

After breakfast, Hattie was getting ready to head out to hopefully find Mu and have that battle they were supposed to do yesterday. She was in her purple and yellow jacket, black shorts, purple sneakers and her signature top hat. 

“Ready to go, Hattrem?” Hattie asked.

“Hata! Hat!” Hattrem replied. 

The two bolted out their room and were about to run off till the phone rang. Hattie went over to the phone and picked it up. “Hello?” She answered. Hattie smiled hearing who was on the phone. “Mom! Hi!” She beamed. “I’m doing great! I had an…” she paused before she mentioned about her time travel adventure, “an amazing dream last night!” Hattie went on to explain to her mother about the dream she had though she left out the details about time travel and meeting her mother and father as young kids. 

Hattie listened on the other side of the phone as her mother talked about her dream. “Honey, that sounded like an interesting dream.” Vanessa replied on the phone.

“It was!” Hattie beamed. She and her mom continued to talk till her mother revealed something that would make Hattie’s day. “R-really?” She asked. “Are you sure?” Hattie squealed and wished her mother was here physically so she can give her the biggest hug in the world. “I can’t wait to tell dad tonight!” Hattie and her mother talked for a little more before Vanessa had to leave for an important meeting. Once they hanged up Hattie ran to her father to deliver the big news.

Lucas chuckled wondering why Hattie was so huggy today. “What’s up kiddo?”

“Mom called! She’s got a break this weekend and is taking us out for dinner!” Hattie announced. 

Lucas smiled hearing this good news from his daughter. “Really?” He asked. Hattie nodded. “Well that means we’re finally getting a family day after all.” Hattie smiled excited to have family day this weekend.

“Well I’m off!” Hattie yelled. As she and her Hattrem ran off from their home to the wild. 

As they ran Celebi looked from the trees and smiled before flying off in the forest.


End file.
